


Anchor

by RonRos47



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Relationships: Kate Kane/Sophie Moore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Anchor

Kate didn’t care how many guys she had beaten up. It had been days since Beth’s death. There was nothing she could do about it. There could be no funeral, nothing to mourn. 

Kate had watched in the shadows of the morgue as her ex-girlfriend and her father looked over Beth on the slab. She had heard Jacob say, with regards to “Alice’s” death, was that he felt nothing but hollow. She wanted nothing more than to go up to them and say they had the wrong girl, to tell them that Alice was still alive and that it had been all her fault.

Kate blamed herself. She may have tried to save Alice once, convinced her dad and the Crows not to kill her but she had been wrong. Yes she had picked Alice to be the one to die but that didn’t mean Beth had to die, the one who should’ve lived and now Kate was intent on finding her killer. She knew it was an insane mission but it was the only thing she could do to keep going, to feel alive for herself and the Beth she had lost, the Beth that had been the one who deserved to live.

She now found herself in an ally pounding on a perp. 

“Enough!” she heard Sophie call behind her.

Sophie. I had been a few days since they’d started up. Sophie had reached out to her, told her she was suspended, and had kissed her deeply. Though Sophie was still on suspension she still knew where to find Batwoman.

Kate reached out for another blow but Sophie stopped her. She reached across Kate’s belt and pulled out the cuffs she knew she carried. She then cuffed the perp to the pipe. The Crows were coming any minute and they both knew they had to get out of there. Kate sighed and rather than follow Sophie out she used her grappling hook and left the ally.

It wasn’t long before Sophie, arriving at the bat light, found Kate/Batwoman pacing.

“Hey,” said Sophie, “Hey, what is with you?” Kate remained silent. “Talk to me,” she said reaching out to hold her arm and help her stop from pacing.

Kate looked at Sophie’s hand on her arm and then looked at her. With her right arm she turned on her voice changer.

“You don’t have to do that you know,” Sophie said.

Kate ignored the comment. “You have the wrong Alice?”

Sophie took a step back, “What do you mean I have the wrong Alice? She’s dead, we got her.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Of course we did. I saw her in the morgue.”

“It wasn’t Alice. Alice is still alive.”

“What, even if you’re right how is that even possible unless Alice or Mouse used their skills to create some kind of false version of her.”

“No it’s not like that.”

“Okay, you are seriously starting to confuse me. If it’s not like that, then what?”

Kate took a deep breath. “Meet me at The Hold Up tomorrow night,” Kate said.

Sophie looked confused, “Kate’s bar?”

“I do drink,” said Kate.

“No, I guess I’m just surprised. The idea of Batwoman in a bar is kind of surprising.”

“Trust me, you’ll want to be there. I’ll explain everything.”

*****

Sophie looked around when she entered the club. She found Kate at the bar pouring a glass of her favorite scotch.

“Empty club on a Friday night,” Sophie said, “I doubt the city of Gotham is too happy about that.”

Kate smiled, “Closed for a private party.”

Sophie nodded. “I guess I’ll go then.” Sophie shook her head, “I was supposed to be meeting someone here,” Sophie said sounding disappointed. 

“Figured it was too good to be true.” Sophie turned around.

“You mean Batwoman,” Kate said from behind. Sophie froze.

“How did you-,” 

Kate slid a glass of scotch on the counter. “You should probably sit down for this. I’ll explain everything.”

Sophie’s eyes widened. Not saying a word she made her way over and took a seat. She took a sip of the scotch letting the burn slide.

“Yeah,” Kate said knowing what Sophie was thinking with those words alone.

Sophie brought her fingers to her lips. “Somehow I knew,” she said when she brought her hand down. Kate nodded. “I don’t get it, Kate, why tell me now?” Kate remained silent. It didn’t take her long to realize why. “Alice.”

“Yeah.”

“You said we had the wrong Alice. What did you mean by that?”

“It’s a long story.”

“Isn’t that why you had me meet you?”

Kate finished off her glass in one gulp. “The Alice that was in the morgue wasn’t Alice. It was Beth.”

“Kate I know she was your sister and I get that but she was still Alice.”

“No that’s not what I mean,” she said as she walked around the counter to sit next to Sophie. “About a month ago I was on this mission. Have you ever considered the possibility that there could be other worlds out there?”

“Well yeah, I mean just look at Supergirl.”

Kate looked down with a smile. Of course Sophie would know about Supergirl. When all of the Earth’s collided together it was as if things were normal with Supergirl being on this new Earth.

“That’s not exactly what I mean.”

“I’m confused then.”

Kate demonstrated with her hands. “Imagine there’s one Earth here, then another here, and another, and so on. Then the universe folds in on each other creating a new Earth but there are also other new Earths.”

“So you’re talking about some kind of multiverse theory?”

“Only it isn’t a theory.”

“And you’re saying what, Alice isn’t really Alice?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” Kate said with a serious tone.

Sophie wanted to laugh but given Kate’s tone she knew she wasn’t joking around. “And you helped with all of this?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay so if the Alice in the morgue wasn’t the real Alice, who was she?”

“She was Beth,” said Kate. “From another universe.”

“How?”

Kate took a deep breath. She would always lose herself in this moment, always hold onto the regret. “On her Earth Beth didn’t fall into the river during the crash.”

“Then how did she survive?” Kate only looked at her and Sophie suddenly realized. “You saved her.” Kate nodded. “You know I want to think you’re crazy but if it’s one thing I know about you is that you would never lie to me, aside from the Batwoman thing.”

“Yeah, I kind of had to on that one.”

Sophie nodded, “I know,” she said as she reached across the counter to take Kate’s hand in hers.

“So how are you doing, knowing that the wrong Beth died?”

“I’m pretty sure you have a good idea. I’ve been beating up guys in Gotham left and right.”

“You know we have to tell your dad about this right?”

“I know which is why I need you to be the one to tell him.”

“Me?”

“He won’t believe it coming from me. He’ll think I’m holding onto some kind of false hope.”

“Well I doubt he’ll believe me either. I mean he did suspend me over making the choice between being a Crow and working with Batwoman.”

Kate smirked, “I doubt that last one will be a problem.”

“You’re saying you wouldn’t want to work together anymore?”

“Of course I want that but being a Crow is all you’ve trained for. You shouldn’t have to give that up because of me. We can still work together just not out in the field, not when I’m dressed as Batwoman.”

“Yeah that can work.”

“Sure it can. So go, talk to my dad.”

Sophie only looked at Kate. She wasn’t sure how to even approach the subject with the Commander or whether he would believe her. She knew Kate was asking a lot but if it also meant getting her job back then it could very well be worth it.

*****

“Agent Moore,” Commander Kane said as he saw Sophie walk into his office. “I take it by you being here you’ve made up your mind?”

“Yes, sir, I have. I meant what I said, I’m a Crow through and through.”

“And you’re dealings with Batwoman?”

Sophie didn’t hesitate. Now that she knew Kate’s secret it would make things easier. “Over, sir. I give you my word.”

“I’m not sure I can count on your word.”

“Then let me prove it to you. We know Batwoman is most likely going to be at our scenes. If I have any run-ins with her I will have her arrested.”

“Will you?”

“Yes sir.”

“And if she’s in trouble again?”

“She’s very resourceful, she usually finds a way out.”

“Sounds like you want her to escape us.”

“No sir, I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant that Batwoman has evaded the Crows plenty of times. I know I’ve helped her in the past but I realize what a mistake that was. I got blind-sided by her, sir.”

“Blind-sided, if I didn’t know any better Moore it sounds like you were in love with her.”

Sophie paused for a second. Nothing could really get passed her commander. “No sir,” she lied, “it’s hard to be in love with someone when you can’t see their face. I may have helped her but I was not in love with her. Commander, I’m ready to come back. I won’t let her get in my head again.”

Commander Kane looked down as he placed his hands on his hips. He then looked back up.

“Okay, Agent Moore, you get one more shot but if I so much as find out you’re helping her again then you are through. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal, sir.”

“Good. Now I believe you have some work to do.”

“Yes, sir.”

As Sophie made her way to the door she took a deep breath. She knew her next move would probably cost her everything again however it was another risk she needed to take. If not for her then for the entire city of Gotham.

“Sir, there is one more thing.”

*****

Jacob Kane stormed into Kate’s office. 

“Want to tell me what the hell this is?” he asked her.

Luke looked at Kate. “I’ll leave you two to talk.”

Kate only nodded. Jacob didn’t acknowledge Luke as he looked at his daughter. 

“I just came from a meeting with Sophie and she had the most ridiculous idea but I gave her back her job anyway.”

“Wait, you fired Sophie?” Kate said pretending to know nothing about it even though as Batwoman she did.

Jacob ignored her question. “Want to tell me why she thinks Alice is still alive?”

“How would I know?”

“Because you’re the only one who ever believes such things.”

Jacob held up two folders and slammed the first on her desk.

“Want to tell me what the hell this is?”

“It’s a rough draft of an article,” said Kate.

“I realize that, Kate. Want to tell me why Kara Danvers, a reporter from National City, is writing about this?” He slammed the second folder which Kate opened. “Why the hell would she write that Alice is still alive?”

“I don’t know, dad, maybe because she is,” Kate said getting up from her desk. She walked around and picked up Beth’s autopsy report. She gave it a quick read through which she hadn’t had access to before.

“It’s all right there. Alice is dead.”

“But what if she isn’t?”

“CatCo deals in facts. It’s not some tabloid and it certainly shouldn’t be exploiting our family.”

“Haven’t you considered the possibility that Alice could still be alive?”

Jacob signed, “I get it, Kate, your sister is dead, I know you don’t want to believe it’s true but it is.”

“You thought that the first time around and I was the one to prove to you that Beth was still alive!”

“This time is different.”

“How?”

“Because I saw the body, Kate.”

Rather than explain the whole multiverse version of Beth, Kate went with a local theory that much of Gotham had come to accept.

“Mouse could’ve had a role in this. He impersonated you. Isn’t it possible that Alice could have had someone impersonate her too to make it seem like she was dead? With that logic it could give her a clean slate which means she could either start over as someone else or start killing again.”

“Enough! Your sister, my daughter, is dead. Have Kara Danvers pull the story.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Then I sure as hell will make damn sure CatCo is run down to the ground.”

“You don’t have the power to do that.”

“Don’t test me, Kate.”

“And don’t test me!” Jacob said nothing as he turned to walk away. Neither one of them was going to budge on this. Kate was too strong and stubborn in her convictions, something she’d inherited from him no doubt. “What’s going to happen to Beth’s body?”

“Officially there’s no next of kin so she’ll be buried as a Jane Doe.”

“Hand the body over to me.”

“What?”

“You heard what I said. Sign the body over to me. If you won’t give Beth the proper burial she deserves then I will. Alice may have been a cold blooded killer but Beth was still my sister. She doesn’t deserve to be alone.”

Jacob sighed. “Fine. I’ll get the M.E. to handle the paperwork. You’ll have her body by end of day tomorrow but Kate, don’t ask me to be there when you bury her. I’ve been hurt too much over this. I lost her once, I’m not about to bury my own daughter a second time.”

“Thank you.”

Not saying a word Jacob left the office. Once he was gone, Kate looked at the open folders, Kara’s article on the left and Beth’s autopsy on the right. She then went over and poured a glass of scotch. Downing the full glass she pulled her phone from her back pocket and began to text.

Kate: Kara, I need you to get rid of the article.

Kara: Are you sure?

Kate: Yeah. 

Kara: Only if your positive.

Kate: Yes. I’ll find Alice my own way. 

Kara: I get it. Good luck.

Kate: Thanks.

*****

Sophie smiled later that night as she opened the door to the terrace.

“I have a front door you know,” she said to Kate.

Kate smiled, “Where’s the fun in that?” 

Though Kate wasn’t in her bat suit she still had her ways of getting to Sophie’s apartment.

The two of them walked inside. Sophie poured them glasses of wine and they both took a seat on the couch.

“So I got my job back. How’d it go with your dad?”

“Wait,” said Kate, “first things first.” She leaned over and gently kissed Sophie, “Hi,” she said with a smile.

Sophie smiled back. “Hi.” The two pulled back, “Your dad, I’m sure he was pissed hu?”

“Beyond pissed. He’s been angry at me like that before though so I’m good at taking it. She pulled out her phone and handed it to Sophie. “After you left the club I had a friend write that up,” she said. “She faxed it to him.”

Sophie read the article. “You’re kidding,” she said as she handed the phone back. “My dad thinks I had Kara pull the article but I kept a copy just in case.”

“Since when are you friends with Kara Danvers? She’s one of the best reporters in the country next to Clark Kent and Lois Lane.”

Kate smirked, “It’s a long story and I kind of know Lois and Clark too.”

“Well whatever story you’ve got there you’re going to have to tell it to me someday.”

“Promise.”

“Why would you have Kara write that, I mean wouldn’t it link back to you, to Batwoman?”

“It only links back to me and my family. Batwoman is out of the equation on this one. As for why I would have Kara write it, it was my way of having my dad question what was going on. I figured if he could see it in print then he would have to at least consider the possibility. You can imagine how much that backfired.”

“Yeah I can.”

“He said that CatCo dealt in facts and not in tabloid fodder. I guess it was a fool’s dream to think he’d actually listen to me.”

“No, not a fool’s dream.” Sophie reached over for Kate’s hand. “You’re telling him what you know is right and not what he wants to hear. If he can’t hear it then so what? Alice is bound to pop up some time and when she does your dad will believe you again. You were right the first time and after what you told me about this whole…multiverse…thing then I know you’re right again. You know what the only difference is this time?”

“What’s that?”

“This time, you’ve got me.”

Kate smiled.

*****

A few days later Kate, Sophie, Mary, and Luke all stood by the newly erected headstone. In those few days Sophie came to find out that Luke and Mary had been on the Bat Team as well. It now made things easier for all of them.

Now while at the gravesite it felt wrong to bury Beth at the same location where Alice had once been assumed to be buried so she’d chosen a different spot on the other side of the cemetery.

Kate twiddled with the necklace she wore, it was the ruby that had once belonged to the Beth she came to know.

“Do you want to say something,” Luke asked.

“What can I say?” Kate asked. “I made the right choice, I chose the right Beth. I just hope she knows that.”

“She does, Kate,” said Mary. “She knew how much you cared.”

“I just wish it had been enough,” Kate said. “If I could have spent more time with her…but I’ll always have those memories that we did have.” She smiled slightly, “the sound of her voice, her compassion, the way she made me feel. It didn’t matter that we were from different Earth’s. We still had that twin connection. Guess that kind of thing does transcend more than I thought.” Kate couldn’t help the tears that were welling in her eyes. Sophie took a step forward and took Kate’s hand. “I’m just so sorry I couldn’t save you, Beth.”

The four of them stood in silence for a while longer.

*****

“I can’t believe this is actually happening,” Mary said when the four of them were at Kate’s office. “I mean it was one thing to know Beth was gone but to actually have to bury her body. It doesn’t seem right.”

“No it doesn’t,” said Kate. “And yet here we are. And I have to bury my sister all over again.”

“Burying my mom was hard enough,” said Mary, “so I can’t imagine what you must feel having to do it twice, Kate.”

Kate remained silent. 

“I know I didn’t know this version of Beth,” said Sophie, “but what you’ve told me about her over these past few days…I can see how special the bond was between you too.”

Kate smiled slightly and looked at her, “It was.”

Luke held up his glass. “To Beth,” he said.

The other’s held up their glasses as well. Kate slowly did the same.

“To Beth,” she replied.

They all clinked their glasses and then drank.


End file.
